The internal combustion engine is known (RU Patent No. 2229029, of 25, Nov., 2002, Int. Cl. P02B33/22). This engine comprises a working cylinder provided with a piston, kinematically connected with an engine shaft, and a compressor cylinder made in a single block with the working cylinder. A sleeve with the inlet windows, connected with an inlet channel, is arranged in the compressor cylinder. The compressor cylinder is connected with the working cylinder by a connecting port through a shutoff valve, placed over the sleeve coaxially with the compressor cylinder and executed in the form of a cup with a spring and a seat, which is formed by the upper end surface of the sleeve. A compressor piston is installed (mounted) inside the sleeve, kinematically connected with the working piston. The cutoff valve faces its bottom to the compressor piston. Kinematical connection of working and compressor pistons is performed with the help of the mechanisms, on whose rods working and compressor pistons are fixed. The compressor piston is installed relative to the working piston with a possibility of phase advance by 40 . . . 80° of the engine shaft rotation (turn). The sleeve cavity volume inside the compressor cylinder occupies 5 . . . 30% of the cubic capacity of the working cylinder. Inside the compressor cylinder, in its middle part, a circular neck is made, connected with the inlet channel. The windows in the sleeve are arranged along its circle against the neck in the compressor cylinder. A device for liquid or gas fuel delivery is installed on the inlet channel which is connected with it. Crank-slider or no-crank mechanisms are used as mechanisms, with the help of which kinematic connection of the working piston with the engine shaft and compressor piston is performed. A sparking plug is installed coaxially with the working cylinder. The connecting channel is placed in the upper part of the compressor cylinder. A projection of the connecting channel axis on the longitudinal section plane of the working and the compressor cylinders is arranged at the angle of 20 . . . 60° relative to the longitudinal axis of the working cylinder. A vertex of this angle is directed towards a working cylinder head. The connection channel axis projection on the cylinders cross-section plane is placed at the angle of 15 . . . 40° to the working cylinder cross-section axis, intersecting with the longitudinal axis of the compressor cylinder.
A diaphragm is installed under the working piston in the working cylinder, provided with a seal in the central part, through which the mechanism rod is passed through, with the help of which kinematic connection of the working pistol with the engine valve piston is performed. The external contour of the diaphragm surface is executed corresponding to the internal surface contour of the working piston, and the outlet channel is placed above the diaphragm. The above piston space is connected with the under piston space by scavenge ports (blow-off channels). The device for liquid or gas fuel delivery is executed in the form of a nozzle.
The engine design allows to increase power and stability of its operation. However, when this engine operates the fuel-air mixture, passing from the compressor cylinder through the connecting channels to the combustion chamber, is cooled, which may lead to the appearance (origination) of a drop phase in the fuel-air mixture composition. This will break mixture homogenity and will lead to leaning of the vapor phase that will reduce power, make engine operating stability worse and increase fuel consumption.
The control of this engine operation is traditionally reduced to the adjustment of the fuel amount in the fuel-air mixture composition coming from the working cylinder, which allows to change the number of the engine crankshaft rotations and its power depending on the load. Such method of the engine operation control does not allow to use lean (poor) fuel-air mixture and does not provide stable engine operation at slow crank-shaft rotations, which leads to the increase of consumption and to incomplete combustion of the fuel.
The internal combustion engine, protected by the RF Patent No. 2230202 of 8 Jan. 2003, Int. Cl. 7 P02B19/10 is known as well, which is taken as a prototype. The engine comprises a cylinder with a piston, a fuel-air mixture compressor gun and a cylinder head, where spherical or conical combustion chamber is placed and a cylindrical preignition chamber. The combustion chamber and the preignition chamber are connected with the mixture compressor gun by one or several channels. Projections of the axes channels parts, included in the combustion chamber and the preignition chamber, on the longitudinal section plane of the working cylinder are placed at the angles of 90 . . . 20 and 90 . . . 140° correspondingly relative to the working cylinder axis. The channels inputs are arranged tangentially to the chamber surfaces. The combustion chamber channels are directed towards the preignition chamber channels. This allows to increase engine power and to decrease toxicity of exhaust gases at the expense of poor fuel-air mixture application.
Such collection of features of the proposed engine design allows to increase the engine power and to decrease toxicity of the exhaust gases at the expense of poor fuel-air mixture application.
However, when the engine operates according to the prototype the fuel-air mixture, passing along the channels from the compressor gun to the preignition chamber and combustion chamber, may be cooled as well, which will lead to the formation of the liquid drop phase in the fuel-air mixture composition, leaning the mixture in fuel above the permissible limit.
Besides, a part of the fuel-air mixture, sliding along the combustion chamber walls under the influence of the vertical component of the centrifugal forces, may untimely (prematurely) be thrown out to the above (over)-piston space, leaning the remained in the combustion chamber mixture. As a result the engine operating stability will be broken, its power will be reduced and fuel consumption will increase.
The engine operation method according to the prototype consists as well in the fact that the amount of fuel in the fed to the combustion chamber fuel-air mixture is changed. The compression ratio of this mixture is strictly specified by the cutoff valve parameters and can not be changed in engine operation depending on its operation mode. It limits the possibilities of poor mixture application and does not provide further improvement of fuel combustion degree, which reduces possibilities for engine power increase and reduction of exhaust gases toxicity.
The technical result of the invention: improvement of operating stability of the engine and its power, reduction of fuel consumption and reduction of exhaust gases toxicity.